


Remus's Birthday

by arwrite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arwrite/pseuds/arwrite
Summary: I entered JASSDISASTER’S REMUS LUPIN BIRTHDAY MINI-FEST on the HP Writers Guild Discord Server.We had to pick at least three prompts that they provided and most had to be from canon. The first three are from canon the last two are not. They gave us those prompts as well.These are Drabbles that had to be under 400 words.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 8





	1. A battered case held together with an abundance of neatly knotted string

Sirius, James, and Peter gleefully stampeded through the common room lugging a large parcel. 

Moons!” Sirius bounced. 

“Yes.” I closed my book with a snap. 

“Since you are always in your books, we thought you needed something to hold them all,” James said.

The other two nodded. 

“I do have something to put my books in,” I complained. I blushed, not wanting to be the center of attention. 

“The second-hand truck that is falling apart at the seams?” Peter asked.

“We wanted to get you something for passing your O.W.L.S. with flying colors.” Sirius stammered out, still hopping from one foot to the other.

I was convinced that Sirius, my bisexual fantasy, had ADHD. He couldn’t sit still and was impulsive, which was fine by me, he balanced my perfectly planned life. 

I grinned at the enthusiasm. “What did you get me?”

“Open it,” James said, as he sat on the couch beside me. 

With trembling fingers, I opened the neatly wrapped gift. 

“You aren’t going to keep the wrapping paper.” Peter chided.

I shook my head. I threw the wrapping paper into the fireplace. The yellow and red flames licked at it until it was a pile of ash. 

“Wow.” I breathed. A grandiose brown truck now sat at my feet. 

“We pulled together our birthday money. We knew you needed something.” Sirius rubbed his hands through his tangled black hair. I licked my lips. 

“Read what it says on the side, Professor.” James chuckled. 

I turned the case around.  _ Professor R.J. Lupin _ was scrawled in neat black letters on the side. 

“Thank you so much.” I tried to blink away the tears. 

“Awww, don’t cry, then I am going to cry.” Sirius put his arm around me.

“Me too!” Peter piped up, wanting to be a part of things.

“I am friends with a bunch of wimps,” James said, pouting his lip, but his eyes swam with tears.

“I am not going to become a Professor though.” I stared into the firelight,  _ especially with what I am. _

“I’ll bet you five galleons.” James snickered and we shook on it.

****************************************

I smiled at the thought as I sipped at my tea waiting on the train. My trunk had seen me through a lot.

“It is true now, friends, you always believed in me.”

_ Professor R. J. Lupin. _

  
WC: 392  
  



	2. “Harry didn’t ask how Professor Lupin knew his name.”

I sat on a patch of grass in the fading sunlight. I waved my wand clearing the headstone of the moss and dirt that collected there. I waved my wand again and a cascading bunch of lady’s breath appeared on the worn stone.

_ The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death. _

“Lily, James.” I started.

“I met your son on the train. I am a Professor now James, can you believe it? I owe you five galleons. I thought I was in a dream, Prongs. He has your walk, the  _ heir _ of confidence, he did not inherit that from Lily, I can tell you that. Was I really that bad? If I was, I see why you took me in and loved me so much.” I grinned as I thought of Hermione pointing out the obvious to Harry and Ron. 

“He doesn’t have a Peter though, maybe four is a crowd.” I shrugged. 

The birds tweeted in the distance, he sighed, the aching of the full moon still in his joints. 

“They make up for it though, Ron is a character. He is definitely Sirius. He speaks before he thinks about it.” I shook my head, grinning. 

“It reminds me of that time in the Great Hall. I had a particularly rough night and you were trying to cheer me up so you flew through the Great Hall on your broomsticks. Padfoot picked me up out of my seat and we flew to Honeydukes. Professor McGonagall was so mad and we sat in detention for the next month. Padfoot said it was worth it.” I chuckled. 

“He has your stunning eyes Lily and don’t worry James, I am not coming onto your woman, even though she is not something to be owned.” I snapped my fingers and pouted my lips to make my point. Something that Lily and I did to annoy the rest of the Marauders. “Your inquisitive eyes and your same mannerisms, the way that he defends his friends even if they don’t deserve it.” I coughed. “Snivellus.” 

“I’ll take good care of him, don’t worry. You took care of me so I will take care of him.”

I stood up and brushed off my robes.

“I miss you both. I love you.”

I slumped off and apparated back to The Three Broomsticks where I raised a butterbeer to my lost friends and to new beginnings. 

WC: 399


	3. Lupin strolled away from the bed and over to the werewolf, who had no visitors and was looking rather wistfully at the crowd around Mr. Weasley.

I slumped against the hard plastic chair. It had been a rough night. I hated this place. The white walls reflected off the white ceiling and made my eyes hurt. The smell of antiseptic and death was all too familiar. 

I upturned my head in a half nod toward the newborn werewolf. 

“Wrong bed, dude.” The young boy said.

“Right bed, bud,” I responded and opened the paper that had long been forgotten on the side table. It was a few days old, but it kept my attention as I thumbed through it.

The young boy seemed to consider me and then laid back. He sized me up.

“How was your first full moon?” I asked, not glancing up from the exciting take-by-take of the Chudley Cannons defeat. 

He glared up at me, shielded his cuts and bruises from view as a response. 

“I’m only here to help you,” I said, nonchalantly as I turned the page.

“How could you help me?”  The boy asked.

“I’m just someone to talk to.” I shrugged and continued to read.

“Fuck, this is not how I wanted to live my fucking life. Shit, what I am going to tell my girlfriend. Fuck!”

I grinned behind the paper and let him finish.

“Good, you are mad, that is the second step of the grieving process.” I shuffled the paper to get a better grasp on it.

“How the fuck do you know about my situation, my life, my circumstances? I’m all alone.” The boy twisted away from me.

“I’m like you, though I was bitten at a much younger age.” I discarded the paper. 

He stared at me with awe. “That’s why you aren’t looking at me like I am half a human.”

“You aren’t. What’s your name?” I straightened my tie that I haphazardly threw on before leaving my flat.

“Robert.” He really stared at me trying to see if it were really true.

“Nice to meet you, I am Remus.” I shook his hand that wasn’t bandaged. “I’m going to sit with you if you have any questions.”

We were quiet for several minutes.

“Does it get any easier?” Robert whispered.

“Not really.” I saw no reason to lie. 

“What’s going to happen to me?” Robert followed up.

“You are going to live your life.” I shrugged and sat with him until he fell asleep. 

WC:393


	4. That one time that Remus accidentally swore (colorfully) in front of his students.

A dog skulked away toward the Forbidden Forest as I continued to stare out the window with a cup of tea to calm my still shaking hands. 

It was going to be a long night. Sirius kissed me on the cheek before I left in the morning and made me a nice breakfast. We would cuddle in bed together reading the morning Prophet and laughing at the Quidditch stats. I liked my schedule and the company I kept. He wasn’t coming back tonight. Not after I swore at him for something so small. Sirius hated to be sworn at. He had dealt with that for far too long from his messed-up family. Sometimes, though, my wolfish instincts took over. 

I awoke to the sunlight streaming through the windows. I skipped breakfast and assembled my classroom for the first years.

Pillows were at each person’s desk. The students knew what that meant: practicing spells. 

We started class, no one noticing my indifference as I walked around the room correcting stances.

Betty, a timid first year, screamed from the back of the classroom. A large, mangy, dog bared its teeth as he stalked toward me. 

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, baiting my beloved dog to come closer. 

The dog sat and pushed something toward me and then bounded upstairs into our living quarters.

“Is everyone okay?” I asked. 

“Who was that?” Betty asked, her hand still covering her heart.

“That was my dog, my very smart, pathetic dog.” I knew that Sirius could hear me. 

I picked up the box of chocolates that had a bit of slobber on them. I opened up the box. There was a card written inside.

_ Sorry, I stole your chocolates. _ His untidy scrawl was my favorite

“Fucking bastard! Shit. Damn you, fucking, hate you. Damn hell.” I rambled trying to string swear words together.

The first years glanced at each other in astonishment. 

“Class dismissed,” I announced, running up the stairs. 

Sirius stood in the living room. “I just swore in front of my first years.” 

“I heard.” Sirius smiled at me, making my knees go weak. He was so beautiful.

I closed the gap between us, pulling off my tie. His kiss was ravenous as he unbuttoned my collared shirt.

What everyone said was true, makeup sex was the best.

WC: 389


	5. “Well I didn’t mean to blow up the oven, it just… happened.”

I awoke to Sirius stroking my hair. I opened my eyes lazily.

“You blew up the oven.” He smirked, a sheen of sweat still casing his brow from his community Quidditch game. 

“Well, I didn’t mean to blow it up, it just happened. I was trying to make a cake.” I whined and stood up, my head swimming with visions of the night before. My joints ached with each step. Sirius held out his hand to me as he led me towards the kitchen.

He smiled. “What kind of cake?”

“Chocolate, of course, I am offended that you would ask such a question.” I rolled my eyes. 

The chocolate cake splattered all over the counter and the bowl melted to the metal in the oven.

“Let’s clean this up and then we will make a chocolate cake,” Sirius said, a bit peeved, but smiling nonetheless.

“Alright. On one condition?” I said. 

“That is?” He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

“You wear the Kiss-the-Cook apron and only that.”

He knew the stench of him coming off the Quidditch pitch turned me on. I was only human, well, half-human.

“Okay, but you need to help me with the cake then.” He countered. “I have an extra apron for you too.” 

Sirius stripped and I tied his apron in the back, liking the view. My hands lingered for a bit too long.

“I am too handsome for my own good.” He quipped.

“And so humble too.” I spun him around and ghosted a kiss across his neck. The sketch of sweat, intermingled with grass, mud, and chocolate. A few of my favorite things.

I mumbled under my breath as we cleaned trying to keep my attention on the task at hand.

“Am I distracting you, Moons?” Sirius started to make a new cake with a cake pan this time.

I nodded, not trusting my own voice. _ He is so sexy.  _

He slid the batter into the oven and washed his hands. 

I slid my arms around him and buried my face in his hair. I turned him around and lifted him up onto the counter. I untied his apron.

This was my favorite kind of Saturday.

_ Chocolate and Sirius.  _

WC: 367


End file.
